Charm Academy
by CharmURAngel
Summary: TAG! AU. Welcome to Charm Academy where they focus on teaching young nobles social graces and upper-class cultural rites as a preparation for entry into society. All while going through not so common teenage issues.
1. Chapter 1

XOXOXOXO

AN 1; This is a TAG! Story. The idea behind TAG stories is that one author tagged another author. That author would use some concept, character, etc. from the previous author's story or chapter and spin their own tale.

AN 2; If anyone feels they can continue with this story PM me. If you just like the story review.

XXOXOXOXO

Charm Academy Cha 1

October 24, 2008

Santana was surprise to see both her parents sitting in the kitchen when she and her brothers came home from school. They usual didn't come home until an hour before dinner unless one of them act up in school. But by the looks on her little brothers faces she knew it wasn't them.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it" Diego and Carlito said at the same time

"We know you didn't do anything today boys Mrs. Appleton has already prepared you're sank so go eat, Santana your mother and I need to speak with you in the library." Dr. Teodor Lopez said looking at his three children knowing that his daughter life wouldn't be the same after today.

On the silent walk to the library Santana wonder what she could've done in the past week to get in trouble. Yeah she and Giselle put stinky gel in the Philips sisters boots for making fun of Leila new baby sister, or was it putting itching powder in Kendrick jock strap for lying about Giselle. Then she remembered they didn't get called into the principal office so no one knows they were responsible.

"Santana take a seat I know you're wondering why we call you in here today you receive this letter today." Teodor began once he locking the doors behind them and taking a seat beside his wife on the sofa while Santana sat in the chair across from them, Maribel handed the letter to Santana

"Charm Academy why would I get a letter from Charm" Santana ask

"Read the letter mijá" Maribel said

 _Dear Princesa Santana Giovanna Victoria Rosa Lopez of Bolívar, Princesa of Salazar and Galtero,_

 _On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the Charm Academy Class of 2012. Your commitment to personal excellence and principled goals has convinced us that you will both contribute to our diverse community and thrive within our academic environment._

 _You'll call Charm Academy home for the next four years. Until then, we look forward to building our relationship with you and helping you to get to know us better. We hope you will join us on campus for Campus Preview Weekend (CPW), November 24-28, 2008._

 _Charm's mission is to educate the next generation of Royals in history, economics, political science, literature, and technology to best prepare them to solve the world's greatest challenges. Make no mistake, the rigor here is real, but so is the excitement of discovery in the classroom. The ways students collaborate and help each other are varied and many. Many congratulations and welcome to Charm Academy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Janeane Daddario_

 _Dean of Admissions_

This is a joke right I'm Santana Rosa Lopez someone must got me confuse with this Princesa Santana ..."

"They didn't get you confuse Santana you are a Princesa..." Maribel began

"That's not possible Mamá I know all Papá relatives are Professionals, Educators, and Workers and your relatives we don't .."

"My relatives are all Royals my full title is Her Royal Highness Princesa Maribel Victoria Anna, Princesa Royal, Royal Lady of the Most Noble Order of the Frasco de Oro, Magna Ducissa Cross and Grand Master of the Royal Alexandra Order. My Papá your Abuelito is His Majesty the Emperador Santiago Víctor Carlos III of Bolívar Empire." Maribel said looking into her daughter eyes.

It took Santana two minutes to warp her head around what her Mamá just said. She was a princess a freaking princess her grandfather was a Emperador. The Emperador of Bolívar Empire the Empire of the Caribbean Sea she remembered from geography class. There are one thousands islands that are part of the Empire. Her family the Lopez's live in the Taymuzar Empire which stretches north from the Great Lakes to the Arctic Ocean, but her Mamá wasn't a Lopez by birth.

"Why did you keep this a secret? How were you able to marry Papá? Do I really have to go to Royal Island?" Santana ask all at once getting up to walk around the library

"We kept it a secret so you and your brothers could all have a normal childhood Santana." Teodor said holding his wife close to his side

"I made a deal with my parents that if they let me marry your father, then our children would have a royal title and education. So yes you have to go to Charm Academy your name has been on the list since your birth." Maribel said

"Oh so since you made your choice about my life before I was even born I have to follow the Emperador orders. Well guess what he may be my Abuelito, but he's not my Emperador. I'm a member of the Taymuzar Empire, Emperor Abélard is my leader." Santana said before storming out of the library

"That went better than I thought" Teodor said watching Santana walking upstairs

"Yeah that's because she thinks she has an out" Maribel answered as they heard Santana bedroom door slam shut

"Give her a half of hour to cool down then we can talk to her again" Teodor said giving his wife a hug

"No next time I will talk to her alone, after all it's my fault we had to make the deal in the first place."

"But you had no other choice, but me it was my idea to keep it a secret for my mother seek" Teodor said

"Both of us have enough blame to go around but if you ask me if I had the chance to go back and change anything I wouldn't" Maribel said

"Neither would I Bell, neither would I" Teodor said before kissing Maribel

Santana set in her room thinking about the social suture of the world. They have a Monarchy world there are two forms of governing. One is Absolute Monarchy, the monarch rules as an autocrat, with absolute power over the state and government — for example, the right to rule by decree, promulgate laws, and impose punishments. The other is Constitutional Monarchy, the monarch is subject to a constitution. The monarch is nominally sovereign but the electorate, through their legislature, exercise political sovereignty. Constitutional monarchs have limited political power.

Out of the 40 Kingdoms and the 15 Empires only 16 Kingdoms are constitutional monarchy. They all still follow a same social structure or cast ranking. Just in Absolute Monarchy, Royals are first and Elites are second, while in Constitutional Monarchy Elites are first and Royal are second.

Royals; Emperor/Empress, King/Queen, (Empire Titles; Archduke/Archduchess), Crown Prince/Crown Princess, Prince/Princess, Duke/Duchess, (Landgrave/ Landgravine), Marquis/Marchioness, Count/Countess, (Earl/Baniarla), Viscount/Viscountess, Baron/Baroness, (Baronet/Baronetess), Knight (Sir)/Dame, Lord/Lady, and Esquire/Lady-in-Waiting.

Elites; Gentleman/Madam. Elite are a small group of people who control a disproportionate amount of wealth and political power. In general, elite are a selected part of a group that is superior to the rest in terms of ability or qualities. Political leaders, Cabinet members and close advisers are Gentleman/Madam of the Cabinet. Major corporate owners and directors are Gentleman/Madam of the Trade. High-ranking military officers are Gentleman/Madam at Arms.

3\. Professionals: Member of a professional vocation founded upon specialized educational training, the purpose of which is to supply objective counsel and service to others, for a direct and definite compensation. Professions: Divinity, Medicine, Surveying, Actuarial Science, Law, Dentistry, Civil Engineering, Logistics, Architecture, Accounting, Pharmacy, Veterinary Medicine, Psychology, Nursing, Optometry and Social Work.

4\. Educators; in general sense transferred from one generation to the next through teaching, training, or research they form of learning in which the knowledge, skills, and habits of a group of people. Educators may provide instruction in literacy and numeracy, craftsmanship or vocational training, the arts, religion, civics, community roles, or life skills. Educators: Teaching, Professor, Regius Professors, Head Masters, Dean, Rector, Librarianship, Curators , and Governesses.

5\. Arts; is a diverse range of human activities and the products of those activities; this article focuses primarily on; Visual Arts, Performing Arts, Interactive Media, Culinary Arts and Applied Arts.

6\. Workers; Occupations such as skilled construction and maintenance work are more generally thought of as trades or crafts. The completion of an apprenticeship is generally associated with skilled labor or trades such as; Carpenter, Electrician, Mason, Painter, Plumber, Domestic Worker and other similar occupations.

On the last week of September in your 8th grade year the 13-14-year-old take their Education Life Exams. Exams are conducted and managed by the boards of education in Monarchy. The exam is designed to assess your interests, values, and preferences surrounding your career and want you are the most qualified for in life. From there you can apply to universities, colleges, or trade school specializing in your area of focus. Santana was hoping her results would come in Professional like her parents.

Her Papa is the head surgeon at Imperial Hospital, and her Mamá is a lawyer owns her own law firm Lopez, Quilon and Yerington. Santana wanted to follow her Mamá footsteps into law but she was thinking bigger she wanted to be a Judge on the Royal High Court.

Her friend Giselle thought she was crazy because she would be a shoe in for Arts. Santana did want fame but she also loves to debate, after winning every award for her school in the Empire Youth Debate Games for the last six years.

Now she was thinking about all the clues she misses on her Mamá being a freaking princess. How she couldn't do basic common things that all her friends parents knew how to do. Like how to get gum out of your child hair. How to cook a basic meal? What are hand me downs.

Then there's the fact their 5 bedroom 51/2 bath house is a mini mansion and the biggest in their neighborhood. Usually low ranking Royals, and Elites live in homes like there's with three or more full time domestic workers. Then their .. "Who is it?" Santana ask when the knock at the door brought her out of her train of thought.

"It's Mamá de la niña may I come in" Maribel ask

"So now I have a choice" Santana answered sarcastically

"Now stop it right there Santana I know that you are angry about the choice your papá and I made. But I would like you to see it from another point of view. If we didn't make our choice back, then neither you or your brothers would be here today." Maribel said walking over to Santana who was laying across her bed

"While your choice still suck I am a Taymuzar citizen so I don't have to follow your father rule." Santana answered look up at her Mamá

"Santana you're a Princesa of the Bolívar Empire, you are not a Taymuzar citizen."

"But how …

"Old Emperor Étienne IV and my papá where roommate in Charm and became best friends in those four years as students. My brother and I went to Charm with now Emperor Abélard, oncle Eti and Abe both offer to give your papá an honoring title."

"Papá turned them down flat"

"You know your papá."

"I'm suck going to Royal Island and my dreams are flush" Santana said

"San your dreams are still there and taking over your title will open up more door for you. Even those doors that you can't truly open here will be open to you especial in Bolívar they are more liberal minded there." Maribel said staring straight in Santana eye "Not as conservative as your Abuela and people like her here. Even now Emperor Abélard is making steps so everyone can feel safe and free to be who they are here."

"How"

"I know all my children Santana, pulse I saw you kissing Marie Angélique when you were swimming." When Santana began to blush "It's okay la niña your papá and I love you for being you. We just want you to be happy."

"So how did double trouble take the news" Santana ask after a long pause

"We haven't told them, we are hope you won't tell them either"

"So now you want me to lie for you"

"Santana tell me wants the first thing your brothers will do when they find out the truth" Maribel said looking at Santana knowingly

"Oh, yeah we shouldn't tell them. You and Abuela don't get along because you are royal isn't it?" Santana ask

"That's the one of the main reason along with the fact I come from such a liberal empire. Speaking of which now that your letter has arrive mis padres would like for you to spend Halcyone Solstice with them in Bolívar."

"But this would be my last with my friend before they get their letters"

"Santana Halcyone Solstice Carnaval in Bolívar is December 21- January 7"

"That long" Santana said with shock

"Yes that long so eight days here, eight days there and you have to be at Charm on Aquilo 10. How does that sound"

"You are coming with me"

"Yes Santana I'm coming with you, but I will stay in the background. As far as the people here are concern you were accepted in Charm Academy they will just think you are a Lady-in-waiting student."

"Gisselle not going to buy it"

"Oh you will sell it to her or I'm calling Madam Philips and Mrs. Kruger." Maribel said standing up to leave out the room. "Close your mouth Santana it's not ladylike I already told you I know my children. Mrs. Appleton is fixing your favorite food for dinner tonight in honor of you getting into Charm so put a smile on and call Gisselle over to celebrity." Maribel said before kissing Santana on the cheek

XOXOXOXO

Bolívar Empire is the Caribbean Sea islands. There are one thousands islands that are part of the Caribbean Sea

Salazar is Haiti and Dominican Republic

Galtero is Puerto Rico

Taymuzar Empire is the Canadian Shield is a broad region of Precambrian rock that encircles Hudson Bay. It spans Eastern, Northeastern, and East-central Canada and the Northern portion of the upper Midwestern United States.

Halcyone Solstice is the Winter Solstice


	2. Chapter 2

HeYa-GLeeK12 I hope another author will continued this story or any of my other TAG stories

XOXOXOXO

AN 1; This is a TAG! Story. The idea behind TAG stories is that one author tagged another author. That author would use some concept, character, etc. from the previous author's story or chapter and spin their own tale.

AN 2; If anyone feels they can continue with this story PM me. If you just like the story review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XXOXOXOXO

Charm Academy Cha 2

October 24, 2008

"Excuse me Master Lesser for interrupting your lesson but the letters have arrived" Mr. Heathcliff the head of The Private Secretary's Office at the royal palaces said as he enters the school room.

"Thank you Mr. Heathcliff we have been waiting for these" Master Lesser the head tutor at the palace said as he stops his Language Arts and World Languages lesson with Crown Princess Quinn.

All noise in the school room stop as the other tutors stop their lessons with Princess Frannie, Charlie, and Beth and Prince Sam.

"Princess Quinn, Prince Sam your letters from Charm Academy have arrive also" Mr. Heathcliff said handing them their letters

Quinn and Sam thank Mr. Heathcliff and open their letters together.

 _Dear Crown Princess Lucy Quinn Margaret Ulrika of Langeland, Duchess of Fabray,_

 _On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the Charm Academy Class of 2012._

 _Dear Prince Samuel Casimir Russell Philip of Langeland, Duke of Estridsen,_

 _On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the Charm Academy Class of 2012._ "No shocker there" Sam thought

"How did we do on the exams Master Lesser?" Quinn ask

"You both did an outstanding, Quinn in History and Social Sciences you have a perfect score, and in Language Arts you just miss it by 1. Sam in Technology and Computer Science you have a perfect score, and surprising in Art History you almost had another perfect score off by 2 points. Here you can read them for your selves Charm Academy was already given their copy." Master Lesser said proudly to his you pupils

Everyone surrounded Quinn and Sam as they read the exam report output;

Subjects Scale; Very Bright 100-90, Bright 89-80, Average 79-70, Low Average 69-60, Borderline 59 and below.

Language Arts Quinn 99/Sam 75

Mathematics Quinn 85/Sam 80

Science Quinn 90/Sam 85

History Quinn 100/Sam 79

Social Sciences Quinn 100/Sam 87

World Languages Quinn 91/Sam 80

Business Quinn 95/Sam 78

Art History Quinn 89/Sam 98

Music Theory Quinn 85/Sam 89

Technology Quinn 94/Sam 100

Computer Science Quinn 92/Sam 100

Health Quinn 87/Sam 80

Abilities Scale; Very Superior 100%, Superior 95%, High Average 90%, Average 85%, Low Average 80%, Borderline 75%, Extremely Low 70% and below.

General Learning Ability Quinn 95%/Sam 80%

Verbal Aptitude Quinn 95%/Sam 75%

Numerical Aptitude Quinn 95%/Sam 80%

Spatial Aptitude Quinn 90%/Sam 85%

Form Perception Quinn 90%/Sam 85%

Clerical Perception Quinn 95%/Sam 75%

Motor Co-ordination Quinn 90%/Sam 95%

Finger Dexterity Quinn 85%/Sam 90%

Manual Dexterity Quinn 85%/Sam 85%

Classification

Basic Interest Scale; Quinn Leadership/Sam Engineering

General Occupational Theme; Quinn Logical/Sam Socialized

Personal Style Scale; Quinn Leadership (Democratic Leadership Style) / Sam Team Orientation

Everyone was so proud at how well they did on the exams giving them hug and kisses. They were especially surprise by Sam scores. Ever since being diagnosed with dyslexia at the age of seven their mother then Crown Princess Judy hired Master Lesser a specialist in learning difficulty and his staff to educate the royal children. She wanted not only her son but all her children to have an equal start in life.

"Does this mean you're leaving?" Princess Beth ask

"We will be going away to school Beth, but not until after Halcyone Solstice then we will be back for Jarek Equinox." Quinn said kneel down in front of Beth

"But that's a long time" Beth stated to a 5-year-old ten weeks is a long time

"I have an idea Beth we can make a special school calendar for you. You can mark off the days until we come back home how does that sound?" Sam ask

"Okay I guess but who's going to read to me at night?" Beth ask Sam who was her night time storyteller, while Quinn usual sang to her

"I have been working with Charlie and she getting really good" Sam answered

"Good evening Master" 7-year-old Princess Charlie said mimicking Eyegor from Beth "Pony Club" show

"She not good like you" Beth said

"She's getting better Beth, and Quinn been teaching me to sing" 10-year-old Princess Frannie said

"Beth both Charlie and Frannie are trying their best don't you think their doing a good job" Quinn said picking Beth up in her arms

"Charlie okay she sounds like Froaderick not Eyegor, but I haven't heard Frannie sing" Beth said look at Frannie

 **Frannie** and  Sam walk over to the music section picking up their acoustic guitars and began playing then Frannie sing.

 **Why do birds suddenly appear**

 **Every time you are near?**

 **Just like me, they long to be**

 **Close to you.**

 **Why do stars fall down from the sky?**

 **Every time you walk by**

 **Just like me, they long to be**

 **Close to you.**

 **On the day that you were born, the angels got together**

 **And decided to create a dream come true**

 **So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair**

 **Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue**

 **That is why all the girls in town** (girls in town)

 **Follow you all around** (all around)

 **Just like me, they long to be**

 **Close to you.**

 **On the day that you were born, the angels got together**

 **And decided to create a dream come true**

 **So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair**

 **Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue.**

 **That is why all the girls in town** (girls in town)

 **Follow you all around** (all around)

 **Just like me, they long to be**

 **Close to you.**

 **Just like me,** (Just like me) **they long to be**

 **Close to you.**

 **Wa, close to you**

 **Wa, close to you**

 **Wa, close to you**

 **Ha, close to you**

 **La, close to you**

"Yea Frannie you sound like Mom" Beth said climb down Quinn and running to Frannie giving her a hug.

"Thank you Beth I'm glad you like it" Frannie said sadly

"Children it time for sank then Quinn and Sam you must meet the King in the Councilor Hall" Master Lesser said as he and the other staff watch the children

XOXOXOXO

Sam least favorite part of the day was watch their father King Russell of Langeland pass judgment on what his low and high court judges have already decide. Administering Finally Justice held once a month for each territory in the Kingdom was part of King responsibility for keeping the peace, among all the people. Though King Russell use his judgments to keep certain people happy while keeping others in line. This was one of the reason why Sam was happy Quinn was heir to the throne, he wanted nothing to do with it.

Quinn enjoyed every expat of being the heir to the throne even if their father didn't want her to have it. Quinn know there was no love lost between her and her father because all King Russell wanted was power that's why he married Her Imperial Royal Highness Archduchess Judith Marie Rowan of Astrid the eldest child of Emperor Casimir II and Empress Quinn Maria Dorovna of Astrid in the first place.

"Your Highest it a simple case of breach of contract when Sir. Camden failed to deliver the additional 200,000 cars to the Lightyear Company. So I sided with the Lightyear Company giving them back half their money and the contract with Sir. Camden is now voided" Low Judge Appleby stated

"But Sir. Camden company did deliver 80% of the cars so I say Lightyear doesn't get their money back, but the contract is voided." King Russell said but Quinn and Sam know the truth Sir. Camden was friends with their father "Next case"

"Your Highest, Baroness Kayla of Scottville will be serving 10 years in jail for defamation of charter on Lady-in-waiting Willahamia Stockton. When the Baroness former fiancé Marquis Raphael of Wakefield younger brother Count Holland of Wakefield announce his engagement to Lady Stockton. The Baroness went online to defame the Lady name. When Count Holland came to the royal security guard for help they track the messages to Baroness Kayla." High judge Roman said

Sam real didn't like this case because it involves his father former mistress who got away. Quinn on the other hand was proud of Willahamia who got away from Russell and found happiness in the end, while Kayla was still in his grips.

"I agree with your judgment but I will lower the sentence to five years with two years of parole. This will give Baroness Kayla parents time to find a suitable husband for her. I will see you all again next month court is now adjourned " Russell said as they all stood up to be dismiss

"Your highest" Quinn and Sam said bowing their head to their father

"I've was given the massage you have receive your exam results today" Russell said walking with two of his private officer

"Yes sir" Quinn and Sam said handing him the exams results

"Very good Samuel I see that Engineering and not Leadership is still your main goal. How do you expect to lead the people when you show no sign of leadership and these 70s how many times must I tell you to apply yourself to your studies" Russell said walking into the office as the royal guards close the doors behind them.

It took everything in Quinn to hold back from snapping at Russell because vast majority of people with learning difficulty barely got above 70. Then there's the fact Russell himself had six 70's on his exam results, nevertheless Quinn bite her tongue.

"I will do better on my school exams your highest" Sam said bowing wanting to remind the King that Quinn will ascended the throne becoming the first Queen and ruler of Langeland when he died.

"Good job Lucy keep up the good work at Charm don't shame the House of Fabray"

"I will not your highest" Quinn answered she know the king wanted her to abdicated the throne to Sam once they reach 18 nonetheless Quinn was not planning to especially since he couldn't marry her off without her uncle Emperor Dwight permission.

XOXOXOXO

Later that night after dinner Quinn and Sam went to tell their mother about the exam results after her head nurse inform them today was a good day for the Queen. Queen Judy dislike the number six for good reason bad things seem to happen her on 6s.

First when she was six her beloved mother Empress Quinn Maria died of pneumonia. Then on her 16th birthday her father Emperor Casimir II wrote the Act of Succession that introduced absolute primogeniture. Since he wrote it a year after Archduke Dwight birth it meant Judy was third in line to the throne after her brother. He also made it known that anyone seeking the hand of marriage to any of his then 10 living daughters should have absolute primogeniture Act of Succession.

Many Kingdoms and Empires had no problem agreeing with the emperor terms considering the House of Evans was not only known for its beauty, but also intelligent, clever, loyal and humanitarian. When Judy married Crown Prince Russell and became pregnant with their first child son Prince Russell Samuel who died a month later on her 26th birthday both families where sadden.

When she became pregnant for a second time with the twins both nation where thrilled. Including Russell until Quinn came out first followed five minutes later by Sam. Then four years later another girl Frederica Francie Renée, and then three years later another girl Charlotte Maria Brianna.

Sadly tragedy struck again when Judy was 36 the Astrid Empire LeBeau Royal Palace was attack killing Emperor Casimir II, his third wife Empress Ladonna, many nobleman, woman, officials, and injuring Archduke Dwight. The Emperor 14 living daughters came together and lead Astrid into war against the Kingdom of Middleton and Hallidaifax who's Crown Prince Karl lead the assassination team against the Astrid Empire.

While pregnant with another set of twins Judy still lead the military force from a secure base on Langeland and Astrid border, while new Emperor Dwight work from the summer palace. The other daughters fought on the frontline with their people.

The Middleton and Hallidaifax army captured Judy and the youngest Archduchess triplets Madeline, Madison, and Madeira who were just 19 at the time along with their ladies-in-waiting (ladies-in-arms). They took them to the king who plan to hold them in the palace dungeon. Then Judy went into early labor losing her son and Princess Bethany Ladonna was barely surviving. This made Judy go mad a month after giving birth she along with her sisters and ladies-in-waiting killed ever Middleton and Hallidaifax in their site. No man, woman nor child was safe they beheading the King, Queen and two of the prince's.

That year Quinn and Sam turned nine and they found out how important they were to their father goal. If their uncle Dwight and mother died during the war then Quinn would have inherited the throne to Astrid, but if Quinn died then Sam was next. If they didn't know any better, they would think Russell was behind the captured of their mother.

All Emperor Casimir children survive the war clamming the Kingdom of Middleton and Hallidaifax as now part of the Astrid Emperor, but Judy was never the same again. To secure the land Emperor Dwight married Princess Mary of Holliston the last surveying granddaughter of the King of Middleton and Hallidaifax. When the new Emperess gave birth to twins Archduke Steven Dwight and Archduchess Eustacia Ladonna, Quinn and Sam move to fifth and six in line to the empire.

XOXOXO

"Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?"

"It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand." Queen Judy said with a neigh sound in her voice reading The Velveteen Rabbit to the young princess as Beth and Charlie fall asleep on her bed.

All the royal children live for these days when the Queen was their mother. It didn't take long for the nannies to carry the sleepy princess's and awake Frannie out of the room to give Quinn and Sam a moment with the Queen.

"I know your exam results came today there's no need to hide the truth from me children I know you will be leaving soon. I would like you both to enjoy your time at Charm and don't let your titles stop you from pursuing your other dreams. That's the best thing about Charm Academy they open other doors you may not know exist for you. May I see your results now." Queen Judy stated in a regal voice

Quinn and Sam handed over their results taking a set on the queens bed. "Oh my darling both of you did excellent with these results you will both qualify for advance classes." Judy said hugging both Quinn and Sam

"But we will miss you mom" Sam said

"And I will miss the both of you, but you will be home again for Jarek Equinox, and then Chinatsu Night Festival before you known it the next four years will flyby."

"Then things will change while we are away and Frannie will be going in when we come out." Quinn stated

"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like. Lao Tzu said that in first century children you must move forward in life." Judy said

"We will try to mom" Quinn said

"Good now your first year you will be assign to royal dorm. Don't take everyone at face value some will only want to be your friends because of your title you are the oldest grandchildren of both late Emperor Casimir II and King Samuel V. So watch how people act when they think no one's looking it's the best way to judge them.

Your second year you will be assign your Esquire, and Lady-in-Waiting and move into the male and female apartments. Charm staff have never made mistake in matching a pair together. If you fell you are not getting along with your Esquire, or Lady-in-Waiting they will reassign, but only after the second year is completed.

The third and fourth year your bond with your Esquire, and Lady-in-Waiting will grow so much they will become not only your best friend, but like your brother or sister." Knock-knock "Come in" Judy said waiting to tell the twins more about CA

"Your highest sorry to intruding, but Dame Dench is here to see you." The Queens head personal nurse Edwina said coming into the room

"Send her in Edwina thank you" Judy said

"Yes your highest"

"Good evening Judy, it so good to see you both Quinn and Sam" Dame Maggie Dench said entering the room

"You to aunt Maggie" Quinn said giving her aunt and mother former Lady-in-Waiting Maggie a hug followed by Sam

"Did your mother tell you the news" Dame Maggie Dench ask

"What news aunt Meggie" Sam ask

"That I will be escorting you to Charm Academy" Dame Maggie said smiling

"No she did not" Quinn said hugging her mom

"While now you both know aunt Maggie along with my cousins Duke Spencer and Duke Corintho will be escorting you to the Campus Preview Weekend (CPW) in November and then drop off day on January 10. Now you may retire for the night while I talk with your aunt" Judy said Quinn and Sam said their good nights to their mom and aunt

When the door close behind them Judy and Maggie began talk in hush tones with about nothing really meanwhile the real conversation was going on in their palms as they palm sign to one another. "Are the rumors true" Judy sign

"Yes there are several groups waiting for Quinn to graduate from CA before disposing of Russell" Maggie sign back she would know married to Sir. Xerxes head of the Royal Knights in charge of the Kingdom Security Defenses.

"But she will be so young to rule the Kingdom"

"Yes but the people have put up with Russell and his friends abuse to long. Their power by levying unfair taxes, laws and demanding too much out of the people for four years now. The only reason they haven't move yet is because of Quinn age and your health" Maggie sign back

"So they are giving her just four more years"

"Yes X and the other have stop seven attempts already on Russell life, but even the royal guards are willing to look the other way. News travel to even the remote towns of all the goodness Quinn and Sam have done behind the kings back."

"I know all of what my children have done I just worried that Quinn wont figure out who or what she truly is before taking the throne"

"What about Sam"

"Sam knows want he wants in life once Russell gone he will follow through, even if means taking a detour to help Quinn take her place on the throne." Judy sign

"They both are great children Judy you should be proud"

"I am Maggie I just hope I am here long enough to see all my children find their true happiness"

"You will be my friend you will be"

"Thank you for visiting Maggie give Xerxes and the children my love" Judy said hugging her friend as the darkness was claiming her mind again tonight.

"Have a good night Judy I will see you again soon" Maggie hugging her friend back

XOXOXOXO

Langeland is Finland it is a Northern European nation bordering Sweden and Russia.

Jarek Equinox is Spring Equinox

Astrid Empire is Sweden and Denmark. Sweden is a Scandinavian nation of thousands of coastal islands, inland lakes, forests and mountains. Denmark is a country comprising the Jutland peninsula and its offshore islands, linking Northern Europe and Scandinavia via the Öresund bridge.

Kingdom of Middleton and Hallidaifax is Norway a Scandinavian country encompassing mountains, glaciers and deep coastal fjords.

Hope you enjoyed Quinn and Sam story


	3. Chapter 3

XOXOXOXO

AN 1; This is a TAG! Story. The idea behind TAG stories is that one author tagged another author. That author would use some concept, character, etc. from the previous author's story or chapter and spin their own tale.

AN 2; If anyone feels they can continue with this story PM me. If you just like the story review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XXOXOXOXO

Charm Academy Cha 3

October 3, 2008

"Britt can you join us in the den" Dr. Whitney S. Pierce Brittany mother ask as Brittany and her sister Tiffany came in the house after school

"Did I do something wrong Mama" Brittany ask because the only time their parents ever ask any of them to come into the den was when they were in trouble.

"No Britt we have a visitor who would like to speak with you" Whitney said comforting her daughter with a reassuring hug

"What about me Mama" Tiffany ask not wanting Brittany to go alone

"Tiffany you can get ready for your Volleyball game" Whitney said leading Brittany into the library

"Professor Kenyotah Daddario the is our daughter Brittany, Brittany this is Professor Daddario form Atlantis" Dr. Pierce A. Pierce said when Brittany and Whitney entered the den

"Hello Brittany it is a pleasure to meet you" Professor Daddario said

"It's nice to meet you as well" Brittany said

"Let's all sit down" Pierce said noticing that Brittany was becoming nervous

"Let me cut to the chase I know you are all wondering why I am here" Professor Daddario said

"I'm I in trouble, did I do something wrong" Brittany ask

"No Brittany you're not in trouble, and you didn't do anything wrong. The reason why I'm here is because your exams results came back inconclusive. When the education board gets an inconclusive result they call The Atlantean Educational Council. We the council asks the individual to come to Atlantis for further involution." Professor Daddario stated

"Then Brittany needs to go to Atlantis when and for how long?" Pierce ask

"Not just Brittany Dr. Pierce both you and your wife need to accompany Brittany in two weeks and the involution takes 3 to 5 days to complete." Professor Daddario specified

"How long would we have to wait for the results of the involution?" Whitney ask

"On your last day the results will be given to you" Professor Daddario said

"Do I have to go" Brittany asks

"No Brittany you don't have to go, but as you know that the exams tell the higher education institution staff which one would be best for you." Professor Daddario said

"We will be there in two weeks" Pierce declared he wanted the best for all his daughters and he knew what the exams meant for their future.

"Well here is the package with all the information about Atlantis. Your flight plans, passes to come to Atlantis, a list of what you will need to bring with you, finally your escorts names and numbers. If you have any further questions my contact information is also inside the package." Professor Daddario said

"Is there anything Brittany needs to do for the involution?" Whitney ask

"No there isn't a thing Brittany needs to do, so I will see you all on October 20." Professor Daddario stated standing and holding out her hand

"Yes you will Professor Daddario" Whitney said shaking the professor hand

XOXOXOXO

October 23, 2008

Brittany and her parents enjoy their stay on Atlantis the Atlantean valued intellect and science. As Zoologists, Primatologist and Conservationist the Pierce's use their time on the island to study the animal life during. During her free time Brittany enjoyed swimming in the ocean and dancing with the locals and students at Charm.

At this very moment Brittany wish she was dancing and not setting in Professor Daddario office with her parents they had only been on the island for three days.

"Will everyone it has been a long week and I know your all wait for Brittany results from the involution, but first Brittany I have a letter for you to read" Professor Daddario said handing Brittany the letter

"Uh okay Professor Daddario" Brittany said taking the letter

"Oh but there is one more thing for you to do can you put these on first Brittany they are yours to keep" Professor Daddario said handing Brittany a par of yellow tinted glasses "Now you can read the letter"

" _Dear Brittany Susan Pierce, of Harrisford Kingdom_

 _Congratulations on your admission to Charm Academy! For 1,004 years, Charm Academy has proudly welcomed new Esquire and Lady-in-Waiting, and we are excited for you to be part of this great tradition. As a member of the Class of 2012, you will join a dynamic student community in a place of endless opportunities._

 _The competition for admission was particularly rigorous this year, as our Esquire and Lady-in-Waiting freshman class of 1,176 was carefully chosen from nearly 27,000 applicants. You are a remarkable individual, and we are confident that you will make a lasting contribution to Charm and to the world._

 _Charm students uphold the legacy of intelligence, integrity and creativity as they pursue academic excellence. The opportunity to spend your college years on this vibrant island surrounded by exceptional people provides the foundation for an extraordinary life._

 _Charm Academy and the Atlantean welcome you, and I personally look forward to greeting you on campus for Campus Preview Weekend (CPW), November 24-28, 2008. Many congratulations and welcome to Charm Academy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Janeane Daddario_

 _Dean of Admissions_

I got into Charm, but I didn't apply" Brittany said confuse by the letter

"You also didn't misread a word, read slowly, get a headache, and your eyes don't hurt do they." Professor Daddario stated

"No they don't but how" Brittany ask taking the glasses off

"The involution is use to detect learning difficulty, and Brittany has been diagnosed with Scotopic Sensitivity Syndrome (SSS). It is a condition relating to the interaction of the central nervous system and the eyes at a physiological level with light. The effects of SSS are most noticeable during activities associates with reading, but an individual with the condition may notice the condition's effects in other activities. The use of tinted lenses in glasses, colored overlay sheets, and cursor a plastic card with a notch cut out of one corner. These methods are intended to reduce or eliminate perceptual processing errors; the resultant retiming of visual signals in the brain improves the reading difficulties associated with scotopic sensitivity syndrome." Professor Daddario revealed

"That's why Brittany has been having difficulties in school and is hesitant to read at home?" Piecre ask

"Yes beside the fact that it was physical hurting her, Brittany has been suffering from eye-strain, fatigue, headaches, migraines, and nausea. She is lucky some people have seizure before they are diagnosed with SSS." Professor Daddario said

"How did you know to do the involution in the first place?" Whitney ask

"Brittany exam results let me grab them for you" Professor Daddario said stand up and going to the filling cabinet then at the last moment she turned back to her desk and grab a par of blue tinted glasses "Oh I almost forgot"

"Your glasses are tinted like means" Brittany said

"Yes they are Brittany I also have Scotopic Sensitivity Syndrome just like you. When your case came up my sister Janeane Dean of Admissions brought me your file. I like to show the families of children with learning difficulties that their child can still learn. Now here are your exam results." Professor Daddario said handing Brittany her results

Subjects Scale; Very Bright 100-90, Bright 89-80, Average 79-70, Low Average 69-60, Borderline 59 and below.

Language Arts 69

Mathematics 100

Science 90

History 67

Social Sciences 78

World Languages 99

Business 69

Art History 74

Music Theory 79

Technology 80

Computer Science 80

Health 95

Abilities Scale; Very Superior 100%, Superior 95%, High Average 90%, Average 85%, Low Average 80%, Borderline 75% and below.

General Learning Ability 80%

Verbal Aptitude 75%

Numerical Aptitude 100%

Spatial Aptitude 80%

Form Perception 80%/

Clerical Perception 75%

Motor Co-ordination 100%

Finger Dexterity 95%

Manual Dexterity 95%

Classification

Basic Interest Scale; Social Science

General Occupational Theme; Inquiring

Personal Style Scale; Leadership (Democratic Leadership Style)

"Brittany scores are all over the place" Pierce said

"Yes that is our clue that something is amiss, that why we ask families to come for an involution. So Brittany will you accept the offer to come to Charm Academy"

"Yes I would like to go to Charm" Brittany said happily

"Good I cannot wait to see you in your uniform next year, but right now can you step out into the hallway for a moment there are something's I need to decision with your parents." As soon as Brittany was out of the office Professor Daddario turned to Meadow "Dr. Whitney you know the other reason why Brittany has a spot in CA correct"

"How did you find out" Whitney ask

"Along with academic records we also keep genealogy and blood records on our students. During Brittany involution we took blood supplies image our sock when her Mitochondrial DNA tests came back matching Boadicea Semiramis Artemisia the Great Empress of Alexeevna."

"What how is that possible?" Pierce ask

"Ask your wife" Professor Daddario stated

"Because my 5th times great-grandmother Amalia Christina Brinkerhoff was the bastard child of her granddaughter Helena Pauline Archduchess of Izzie and my daughters will never know this." Whitney said standing up and walking to the window.

Pierce couldn't believe want he was learning that his wife was a direct decedent of Boadicea the Great who was the longest ruling Empress is history ruling Alexeevna form 1551-1639 for 88 years form the age of 18-96.

"Dr. Whitney by all accounts you and your daughters are the last female decedents of Boadicea the Great" Professor Daddario said

"As far as everyone is concern the last female decedent was Queen Vanessa of Dunbar who died forty-five years ago" Whitney said

"Wheel I'm sorry to inform you but now that we know you are decedents of Boadicea the Great your family has been added to our archive and your daughter Tiffany name has been added to the class list along with any children of your older daughters will have. Since we realize there must be a reason why you want to keep your family legacy a secret we will give your decedents Esquire and Lady-in-Waiting letters."

"I can live with that" Whitney said

"There is one last thing you both should know Brittany has tie with the highest score in leadership in the 1000 years of the school history she tied with Boadicea the Great"

XOXOXOXO

Atlantis is Australia a country, and continent, surrounded by the Indian and Pacific oceans.

Harrisford Kingdom is the Interior Plains a vast physiographic region that spreads across the Laurentian craton of central North America.

Alexeevna Empire is Siberia which extends eastwards from the Ural Mountains to the watershed between the Pacific and Arctic drainage basins. Siberia stretches southwards from the Arctic Ocean to the hills of north-central Kazakhstan and to the national borders of Mongolia and China.

Hope you enjoyed Brittany story


	4. Chapter 4

XOXOXOXO

AN 1; This is a TAG! Story. The idea behind TAG stories is that one author tagged another author. That author would use some concept, character, etc. from the previous author's story or chapter and spin their own tale.

AN 2; If anyone feels they can continue with this story PM me. If you just like the story review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XXOXOXOXO

Charm Academy Cha 4

October 24, 2008

"Lady Mercedes you have a visitor"

"Who is it Ms. Jameson" Mercedes ask the maid finishing her breakfast

"Your cousin Unique my lady" Ms. Jameson said smiling

"Send him in at once Ms. Jameson" Mercedes said wondering why Unique would be coming by this early in the morning her parents had just left the breakfast table.

"He is coming up as we speak my lady" Ms. Jameson said

"Mercedes how could you not call me yesterday" Unique said once she entered the breakfast room

"What was I supposed to call you about Unique" Mercedes ask

"You got your acceptance letter yesterday" Unique answered

"Of course I got into Charm Academy Unique every royal teenager did and you will to in two years."

"But I wish I could go with you now instead of staying here with HRPITA" Unique said making Mercedes and Ms. Jameson laugh

"Unique you're going to be just fine plus Remiel will be coming home just as I'm leaving he will look out for you, along with the other cousins." Mercedes said trying to reassure her little cousin

"Well at least Azimio is going with you, he was so press last night to show me his letter where is yours." Unique said talking about her cousin Viscount Azimio Kofi James of Adamson on her father side

"My letter is in my room I only have twenty minutes before I need to leave for school so we need to hurry" Mercedes said taking Unique to her bedroom "and why aren't you headed to school"

"Do we have to rush and I have a pass out of class today" Unique stated

"Yes we do unlike you I don't have a pass, must be nice"

"It is, I have gym this morning" Unique said this time making the guards in front of Mercedes bedroom snicker

"Come on here it is" Mercedes said handing over the letter

" _Dear Lady Mercedes Danica Basilia of Zauditu, Lady of Persephone-Jones,_

 _On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the Charm Academy Class of 2012."_

"I still can't believe we will be apart for two years" Unique said after finishing the letter

"Do worry Unique time will fly by before you know it and we will be together at Charm. Of course I will be home for breaks and you can send me all the gossip on Skep." Mercedes said hugging Unique

"Charm students only get two breaks a year, and it won't be the same at court without you, with HRPITA and his cronies watching every move I make." Unique said setting down on the bench at the foot of Mercedes bed. HRPITA stood for His Royal Pain In The Ass a term made up by their older cousins.

"One day things will be different Unique and people will open their minds to accepting people like you" Mercedes said taking a seat beside Unique

"No they won't Mercedes no matter how much you, my parents and your parents wish it the people of Zauditu are stuck in their ways. That's why I hope to abdicate my title after I graduate from Charm and move to Alexeevna, Arcane, Astrid, Bolívar, Borealis, Cordova, Excelsior, Falaire, Heliocorona, Java, Kwigillingok, La Forge, Norco, Phlox, Solarstellar, Tarzan, Temecula, Tuendae, Yazoo, Yucaipa or Zzyzx." Unique said naming the twenty-one places where it was legal for her to be herself.

"And your parents agreed to this?" Mercedes ask

"Not internally but they want what's best for me and living here under his kingdom is not best for me."

"You are going to let Azimio have your title?" Mercedes ask

"No that already been taken care of" Unique said smiling

"Now what aren't you telling me" Mercedes said stand in front of Unique

"You will find out at Royal Court, now it's time for you to go to school, you mustn't be late you only have seven weeks to go." Unique said taking Mercedes out the room where Ms. Jameson was waiting with Mercedes books

Ever since she was a little girl Mercedes always knew there was something different about her cousin Viscount Wade Unique Folami of Adams. He would rather play with her then the rest of the boys, love dressing up and tea parties. Wade preferred to go by his middle name Unique, sing, dance and act. Two years ago after visiting the Heliocorona Empire Wade Parents Marchioness Sheherazade "Betty" Berenice Yejide and Marquess Wadham "Wade" Azubuike VIII of Adams came back with a reason why Wade act the way he did.

Wade was transgender which means the differences in the brain's white matter was clash with his genetic sex. His brains is not completely masculine and is not completely feminine, but he still felt female. From that day forward staff and family members where ask to address him as Unique. Because Zauditu was so conservative no outsider could know. The truth was the last person they wanted to find out about Unique was the King Robert Joshua Gregory.

He was their 2nd cousin and had always been jealous of their moms and uncles. When former King Jordan Gregory Isaac III and Queen Danica Sheherazade Mercedes only two daughters Duchess's Berenice and Basilia died with their husbands in a plane crush they raise their young seven grandchildren at Damba Royal Castles. With Mercedes mother Danica and Unique mother Sheherazade "Betty" being their only granddaughters they easily became their favorites along with their brothers. Forever making their cousin and future King Robert jealous of them and the favors they receive from the people of Zauditu.

XOXOXOXO

November 1, 2008

Mercedes had waited a whole week trying to figure out what Unique was hiding from her. She also spoke with her mother about Unique wanting to live in another Kingdom or Empire once she graduated from Charm. Mercedes and her parents know that was going to be a hard choice especially considering that Unique was an only child.

"I thought you would never get here" Unique whispered in Mercedes ear when she and her parents arrive to the Royal Court. Which was held every first Saturday of the at Damba Royal Palace.

"Good evening Unique" Duchess Danica Basilia Nicole of Persephone-Jones said

"Good evening to you as well cousin Danica my mom is by the ballroom entrance talking to Lady Gamma and Countess Zoe" Unique said using the informal title their close family member use when they were alone

"How are you doing Unique" Mercedes dad Duke Titus Remiel Abdullah of Persephone-Jones said

"I'm well cousin Titus the uncles and cousin are in the ivory drawing room discussing the upcoming game" said Unique said

"Are we the last to arrive" Duke Titus ask

"No uncle Constanz and his family along with cousin Basil and his family have not arrived, also Duke Gregory Isaac II and his family have not arrive yet." Unique said

"So who has been keeping you out of trouble" Mercedes ask

"Oh some of the cousins" Unique said

"You two behave yourselves and stick close to your cousins" Duke Titus said they all worried about Unique and after what Mercedes told them of her plans they hope she would reconsider to stay, but deep down they wanted her to get out as well.

"So want have you been keeping from me this week" Mercedes ask Unique as they walk to the yellow drawing that their cousins where in.

"The announcement will be made later tonight you just need to wait and see" Unique said as more cousins joined them

After the death of the sisters and their husband the royal family was hit with five more losses in the Ehrenreich War. When Crown Prince Jordan Gregory Isaac IV along with his sons Princes Isaac Gorge, Edmund Jordan, Edward Gregory and his younger brother Duke Gere Edward I died. Many people believe that King Robert late father Duke Gregory Robert had something to do with the death of his brothers and nephews to get to the throne.

This created a wariness between the royal grandchildren on one side you had the sisters seven children along with Duke Gere Edward II the only surviving child of Duke Gere Edward I. On the other side you had Duke Gregory Robert children and their royal friends, and distant family members.

It also created a divide in the Kingdom when King Jordan died two years after Duke Gregory Robert I leaving the throne to his grandson Prince Robert many people thought Robert should abdicate to his cousin Duke Gere Edward II because of the rumors. He wouldn't.

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive the dinner in the main dining hall was delicious as usual. Then the king made the announcement about the royal children leaving come January and who would be graduating this December. About events the happen in the high courts and other royal business. Then before heading into the grand ballroom to dance he made a last announcement.

"I have been given some news that Marquess Wadham and Marchioness Sheherazade of Idiosyncratic are expecting a baby in March" King Robert announce everyone gave a round of applause

Now Mercedes knew why Unique was fine with walking away from her title her younger sibling would get it and not her evil cousin Azimio. Mercedes wanted to laugh out loud when she saw some of the looks on some of the king cronies faces. She knows thought maybe Unique could join her in the Heliocorona Empire. A world leader in entertainment, culture, media, fashion, the medical field.

XOXOXOXO

Zauditu Kingdom is Eastern Africa, part of sub-Saharan Africa comprising two traditionally recognized regions: East Africa, made up of Kenya, Tanzania, and Uganda; and the Horn of Africa, made up of Somalia, Djibouti, Eritrea, and Ethiopia.

Heliocorona Empire is the Appalachian Region, and The Great Lakes-St. Lawrence Lowland. The Appalachian Region, as defined in ARC's authorizing legislation, is a 205,000-square-mile region that follows the spine of the Appalachian Mountains from southern New York to northern Mississippi. It includes all of West Virginia and parts of 12 other states: Alabama, Georgia, Kentucky, Maryland, Mississippi, New York, North Carolina, Ohio, Pennsylvania, South Carolina, Tennessee, and Virginia. The Great Lakes-St. Lawrence Lowland is a bowl-shaped area located near to the Great Lakes (excluding Lake Superior), and found mostly in the province of Ontario.

Hope you enjoyed Mercedes, Unique and Azimio story.


	5. Chapter 5

XOXOXOXO

AN 1; This is a TAG! Story. The idea behind TAG stories is that one author tagged another author. That author would use some concept, character, etc. from the previous author's story or chapter and spin their own tale.

AN 2; If anyone feels they can continue with this story PM me. If you just like the story review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XXOXOXOXO

Charm Academy Cha 5

October 24, 2008

" _Dear Princess Rachel Barbra Antoinette Isabelle of Heliocorona, Lady of Berry,_

 _On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the Charm Academy Class of 2012."_

Rachel had expected the letter arrival but she wasn't prepared for the overwhelming feeling of dread to take hold of her body. Most people would think this apprehension was because of her ranking in the Heliocorona Empire and the Tarzan Kingdom but it wasn't.

Others would think it was because of her parents her Poppa in particular. Being the Archduke of Berry and heir apparent LeRoy Magnus Solomon Haile IV of the Heliocorona Empire. LeRoy abdicated his chance to the throne to be the next emperor to pursue his calling to become a doctor. His father Emperor Magnus Solomon Theodoric Haile II understood his son heart and head where in the right place so he allowed him to abdicate. He gave LeRoy the sovereign imperial highest title of Landgrave of Berry above other sovereign imperial titles such as Earl/Baniarla or Baronet/Baronetess.

People who know her other Dad Margrave Hiram Fredrick Abraham formerly Count of Zuckerman and eldest grandson of King Hiram Saul Abraham David of Tarzan. Who like his husband abdicated in the name of science and given the lesser title of Lord of Aattan.

Her mother Landgravine Shelby Octave Corcoran is a Atlantean who wanted to be a star but in Atlantis they didn't have an entertainment industry. The only way to pursue her dreams was to leave her home and everything she knew.

They all met for the first time in Atlantis when then six-year-old Shelby hurt herself dancing out in the woods and fourteen-year-old Archduke LeRoy and Count Hiram found her. They fix her sprained right ankle and fractured rights arm before carrying her home. They spent the next four years becoming great friends with the Corcoran family. Shelby idolizing both LeRoy and Hiram as her personal heroes, while LeRoy and Hiram viewed Shelby as a little sister.

Things change when eighteen-year-old Shelby came to Heliocorona to pursue her acting now twenty-six year old LeRoy and Hiram saw her as the young lady she was and the woman she would be. They gave her two years to get settle in the theater business in Heliocorona capitol on her own before they started dating her. They dated for another twenty months before getting married on the same date they first met eighteen years earlier.

XOXOXO

None of this was the reason why Rachel dreaded going to Charm Academy. The reason was in the twenty-four Kingdoms and Empires want she dread was ...

"Rachel, Puck here" Harmony yelled from outside Rachel's door bring her out of her thoughts

"I'll be there in a minute Harmony" Rachel called out to her twelve-year-old younger sister princess Harmony Leah Christina Sutton

"While we are in the game room" Harmony answered before leaving Rachel's door

Rachel cleaned herself up and put on her happy face before joining her sibling and cousin in the game room. Harmony was on the dance machine as usual while her youngest brother five-year-old prince Oscar Tony Abraham Haile was at the ball toss. Her other brother eight-year-old Prince Emmett Graham Solomon David was playing a video game with their cousin Puck.

"Hey buddy can we save the game I need to talk to Rae for a minute" Puck said

"Is it going to take long I'm winning" Emmett ask

"No not long at all" Puck answered

"Okay then I can get something to drink" Emmett said pausing the game

"Hey Rae how are you holding up" Puck ask Rachel walking to the blue drawing room

"I'm fine Noah why do you ask" Rachel said

"Because I got this today" Puck said holding out his letter

" _Dear Lord Noah Thomas Saul V of Tarzan, Lord of Puckerman,_

 _On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the Charm Academy Class of 2012."_ Rachel read

"So how are you holding up?" Puck ask Rachel again

"Not good Noah what if they pick on me" Rachel ask

"What if they don't" Puck said

"They could make fun of me"

"What if they don't"

"What is they call me a freak" Rachel cried out letting the memory resurface in her mind

"I'll kick their ass" Puck said

"Noah you just don't understand your normal I'm not" Rachel said crying

"You are normal Rachel well your obsession with musical isn't but everything easel is" Puck said taking her in his arm

"No I'm not Noah I'm a GenX" Rachel said pushing him away

Puck was her cousin on her dad's side their fathers were seconds cousins. His parents are Baron Nicklaus Noah Jacob III, Baroness Ruth Tamara Yvette, and Baroness Shoshanna Miriam Jacqueline of Puckerman. They came to Heliocorona two years ago so the Baron mother the Dowager Baroness Connie Elisheva Rivka of Puckerman could get medical treatment. She was doing better and they would be leaving in January. In that time both families had become closer especial the cousins Puck/Rachel, Jake/Harmony and Sara/Oscar.

Puck knowns deep down Rachel had a right to be fearful of want might happen when the other kids found out she was a GenX. GenX are genetically engineered babies some to get rid of inherent disorders, but other like Rachel and her siblings are altered to carry all three of their parents' DNA. GenX have only been around for eighteen years some people consider them a freak of nature. In the twenty-one free-minded Kingdom and Empires along with Atlantis viewed them as regular people for the other thirty-four Kingdom and Empires they were seen as inhuman.

"Have you forgotten Rae your Atlantean and the number one unbreakable rule of Charm Academy is; **To not harm any Atlantean in anyway. If so you will be expelled from Charm Academy and your grades will be 'F' for failure to complete the year.** None of those kids would want that to happen that would blacken their family name in every royal family house." Puck reminded Rachel

"But…"

"But what Rae your grandma is Lady High Chancellor in Atlantis Head of the Judiciary and speaker of the House of Land. She will make sure whomever hurts you is sent away that same day." Puck said

"Grandma Barbra will likely dismiss them within a couple of hours. Granddad Alastair would power up his air shuttle and take them home personally" Rachel said laughing for the first time since getting her letter

"Your mad scientists are the ones I worry the most about" Puck said shaking a little

"Would you stop calling my uncles that" Rachel said shoving Puck

"Hey they scare me" Puck said

"Puck come on" Emmett said coming into the drawing room

"Alright little man, are you ready to get your but handed to you" Puck said

"Not today Puckerman you're going down" Emmett said as they left Rachel in the drawing room alone

Rachel walk out the drawing room and into her favorite room in the castle the music room. She took a set at the piano and began playing and singing.

 **Rachel**

 **There's a place for us**

 **Somewhere a place for us**

 **Peace and quiet and open air**

 **Wait for us**

 **Somewhere**

LeRoy & **Rachel**

 **There's a time for us**

 **Someday a time for us**

 **Time together**

 **And time to spare**

 **Time to learn**

 **Time to care**

 **Someday**

Somewhere

We'll find a new way of living

 **We'll find a way of forgiving**

 **Somewhere**

 **There's a place for us**

 **A time and place for us**

 **Hold my hand**

 **And we're halfway there**

 **Hold my hand**

 **And I'll take you there**

 **Somehow**

 **Someday**

 **Somewhere**

"Bravo, bravo" Shelby and Hiram called out making Rachel and LeRoy stand up and take their bows

"You sound beautiful Rachel I wish I had you in my next show" Shelby said now semi-retired from acting she was now a theater producer

"Not for another four years Shell" Hiram said giving Rachel a hug

"Well if my talent husbands won't let me put them on stage at least my daughter should" Shelby said kissing LeRoy

"Shelby we have a deal the children can chose any field they want to go in, but after they graduate" LeRoy said

"Speaking of graduate I receive my letter from Charm Academy today" Rachel said

"That's good news Rachel don't forget your grandparents are expecting you and Noah at their house ever Sunday night for dinner." Shelby said

Shelby parents where sad to loss their only daughter to the entertainment industry, but when she announced her engagement to LeRoy and Hiram they were overjoyed. Now with their granddaughter living with them for the next four years they could barely contain their excitement over the phone.

"We will Momma, Noah here now if you want to remind him" Rachel said

"We know the guards told us but we have to make an announcement first so let's go to the game room" Hiram said leading Rachel out of the music room

"Children and Noah we have something to tell you" LeRoy said once they had all the kids setting down on the sofas

"Is this about Rachel and Puck going to Charm Academy Poppa?" Harmony ask

"No Harmony we already knew that was happing just like you will be going in two years. No our announcement is come next May you will have a new baby sister." LeRoy said

"What" "For real" "Another girl" "Congratulation guys" "I will miss her being born" from the kids

"Don't worry Rachel you will see her on breaks and with me being Atlantean unlike the other students parents I can bring her along with your other siblings to visit you and my parents anytime." Shelby said

"Fine have you thought of a name yet" Rachel ask trying to bury her feels of dread again

"Yes Helen Rita Audrey what do you all think?" LeRoy ask

"Whoopi" Emmett said

"I can live with it along as she doesn't pee on me like Tony" Harmony said

"Why a girl" Tony ask

"As long as you promise to visit more often when I'm on the island" Rachel said

"I will Rachel, you know your fathers cannot come as often as I can but I promise I will" Shelby said giving Rachel a hug

"Okay children this call for a celebration Noah call your parent and invite them over" Hiram said

"I already told the cook to fix your favorite dishes for dinner tonight" LeRoy said

"Yes" kids yelled

Rachel decided to enjoy the rest of her time at home and not to worry about what will happen at Charm Academy.

XOXOXOXO

Heliocorona Empire is the Appalachian Region, and The Great Lakes-St. Lawrence Lowland. The Appalachian Region, as defined in ARC's authorizing legislation, is a 205,000-square-mile region that follows the spine of the Appalachian Mountains from southern New York to northern Mississippi. It includes all of West Virginia and parts of 12 other states: Alabama, Georgia, Kentucky, Maryland, Mississippi, New York, North Carolina, Ohio, Pennsylvania, South Carolina, Tennessee, and Virginia. The Great Lakes-St. Lawrence Lowland is a bowl-shaped area located near to the Great Lakes (excluding Lake Superior), and found mostly in the province of Ontario.

Tarzan Kingdom is West Asia the westernmost sub-region of Asia. The concept is in limited use, as it significantly overlaps with the Middle East the main difference being the exclusion of Egypt. But include the nations of Turkey, Iran, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bahrain, Israel, Georgia, Lebanon, Syria, Qatar, Kuwait, Jordan, Palestine, Iraq, UAE, Saudi Arabia, Cyprus, Oman, and Yemen as part of West Asia

GenX are genetically engineered babies some to get rid of inherent disorders, some are altered to carry all of their parents' DNA. GenX have only been around for eighteen years some people consider them a freak of nature. In the twenty-one free-minded Kingdom and Empires along with Atlantis viewed them as regular people for the other thirty-four Kingdom and Empires they were seen as inhuman.

Hope you enjoyed Rachel, Puck, Harmony, LeRoy, Hiram and Shelby story.


	6. Chapter 6

XOXOXOXO

AN 1; This is a TAG! Story. The idea behind TAG stories is that one author tagged another author. That author would use some concept, character, etc. from the previous author's story or chapter and spin their own tale.

AN 2; If anyone feels they can continue with this story PM me. If you just like the story review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XXOXOXOXO

Charm Academy Cha 6

October 24, 2008

" _Dear Your Majesty the King Michael Robert Zheng Gene II of Java,_

 _On behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the Charm Academy Class of 2012."_ Mike read as soon as his mother hand him the letter

"Michael I have ask your uncles Duke Zhāo, and Lord Zhù to escort you to the Campus Preview Week and Drop Off Day" His mother Queen regent Julia Mei-Zhen Cixi Xizi of Java said

"Why can't my tutors continued to teach me here Mûqīn?" (mother) Mike ask not wanting to leave

"Michael you are king in name only right now until your eighteen birthday when we have your coronation. The people will want and need a well-educated leader in order to receive that education you will need to attend Charm Academy." Queen Regent Julia said

"What if my uncle Bruce makes a play for the throne" Michael ask

"He will not and if he tried to my father, brothers and sister along with Emperor Dwight said they will help me keep my title" Julia said

"It's not fair he thinks the title should be his and I should live with him" Mike said

"Michael your uncle will always be your uncle as will your cousins so don't think ill will of them for thinking they are following your Bàba wishes" (father) Julia said

"Bàba would want me to stay with you and to still be alive" Mike said

"I know Michael" Julia said

"Your Majesty your needed in the throne room" Sir. Donnie Chaio said

"I must leave Michael I ask your tutors to give you today off after they went over your outline with you. We can talk more over dinner" Julia said walking out of the jade drawing room

XOXOXOXO 

Mike thought about his life over the past four years his Bàba had died in a plane crush. That killed eleven others including the unborn royal triplets and left his Mûqīn (mother) with one leg. Mike was visiting his grandparents at the time of the accident and was awake by his grandmother to learn that his beloved Bàba was dead along with his unborn sister, brothers, and his Mûqīn was in the hospital.

Mike uncle his Bàba younger brother Duke Bruce of Bingbing wanted guardianship of his nephew then young Crowned Prince Michael II. The Queen parents step in on their daughter's behalf so she could keep custody of her only child. This didn't stop the Duke and other male family members from trying to get custody of Mike. Only after the Queen Regent Julia contact Emperor Dwight of Astrid and his sisters did arguing stop. They step in making most of the relatives go away. 

King Michael Robert Zheng Gene I was by all means a rule follower who towed the line but he was also a true leader. Most people say that each royal family is supposed to have ' _An heir and a spare'_ and Prince Michael I was the spare. His older brother Crown Prince Robert Bruce Tzi Chao-Li V was the heir. Sadly, the Crown Prince died in a boating accident saving his younger brothers when he was thirteen. Prince Michael was named heir apparent at nine and change the way he look at life.

Most of the Java Court said that it seem like Crown Prince Michael I was living his life for his brother. He never let his parents down nor step out of line he was the ' _Perfect Prince_ ' which was his nickname. The only time he step out of line was to marry Grand Duke Zheng of Zzyzx eldest daughter Lady Julie instead of one of his godfather Emperor Casimir II of Astride daughters who he thought of as sisters.

The prince wouldn't budge when it came down to Julie. He fell in love at first sight. He fathers agreed to the married after seeing the affect Julie had on his son. The people of Java love Julie for her generosity she gave not only her money but also her time to people and animals in need. Something that she still does to this day.

XOXOXOXO

"Your Majestic we were just going over your scores" Professor Chi said when Mike entered the school room

"May I see them?" Mike ask

"Why certainly you're Majestic" Head Professor Yizi said handing the paper to Mike

Subjects Scale; Very Bright 100-90, Bright 89-80, Average 79-70, Low Average 69-60, Borderline 59 and below.

Language Arts 95

Mathematics 100

Science 94

History 97

Social Sciences 89

World Languages 92

Business 94

Art History 94

Music Theory 89

Technology 100

Computer Science 100

Health 100

Abilities Scale; Very Superior 100%, Superior 95%, High Average 90%, Average 85%, Low Average 80%, Borderline 75% and below.

General Learning Ability 95%

Verbal Aptitude 95%

Numerical Aptitude 100%

Spatial Aptitude 90%

Form Perception 80%/

Clerical Perception 95%

Motor Co-ordination 100%

Finger Dexterity 95%

Manual Dexterity 95%

Classification

Basic Interest Scale; Social Science

General Occupational Theme; Logical

Personal Style Scale; Leadership (Democratic Leadership Style)

"With these scores your Majesty you will be place in AP classes as your father once was" Head Professor Yizi said with a stoic look on his face although the of tutor along with Mike known he wanted to cry. After all he was once the late king Head Professor as well.

"I hope to make him proud" Mike said sitting the paper down

"I know you will your majesty you will" Head Professor Yizi said

XOXOXOXO 

Later that night at the dinner table with just his Mûqīn Mike thought of leaving her alone in Java. Mike still had a hard time trusting his uncle and cousin who tried to take him away from his Mûqīn. He hope when the time came he would be as good of a leader as his Bàba and able to protect her.

Julia hope Mike could grow into the man he was destined to be and hopefully find love at Charm Academy as she and her beloved Mike had nineteen years early.

XOXOXOXO

Java Kingdom is Eastern Asia the eastern sub region of the Asian continent, which can be defined in either geographical or cultural terms. The countries, territories, and regions of China, Mongolia, North Korea, and South Korea.

Zzyzx Empire is East Asia the eastern sub region of the Asian continent, which can be defined in either geographical or cultural terms. the countries, territories, and regions of Hong Kong, Japan, Macau, and Taiwan.

AN; Hope you enjoyed Mike story


	7. Chapter 7

XOXOXOXO

AN 1; This is a TAG! Story. The idea behind TAG stories is that one author tagged another author. That author would use some concept, character, etc. from the previous author's story or chapter and spin their own tale.

AN 2; If anyone feels they can continue with this story PM me. If you just like the story review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

XXOXOXOXO

Charm Academy Cha7

October 24, 2008

"Hey wants up with the long face" Artie ask

"The letters come out today" Tina answered in the hallway of their private school

"Tina stop worrying I know you got in" Artie said as Tina close her locker

"That's easy for you to say you're a Prince you already know you're in" Tina said closing her locker

"Yeah but I also know there's no way they could turned you down. With a character letters from both my mother Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Nancy Kathleen Margret Gamma Duchess of Abrams-Stroman, and my grandfather King Martin Author William Edwin III of Excelsior" Artie said

"You can't be sure"

"And you need to stop worrying before we should head for class I need to talk to Mr. Cox about the essay" Artie said trying to walk " **What** " as a group of students who just walk past them started laughing

"Artie wants wrong" Tina ask

"I can't move my legs" Artie said trying to move

"That's because those a-holes loosen your battery" Becky said walk up to them

Tina fix the ten-hour battery on Artie Exoskeleton Suit so he could start walking again. When Artie was seven he and his father were in a car accident it took His Royal Highness Duke Foster Christopher Robert of Abrams-Stroman life and left His Royal Highness the Prince Author of Abrams-Stroman paraplegic from the waist down. The Atlantean invented the Exoskeleton Suit to allow people with paralysis to stand, and walk. Artie use a wheelchair when his suit is charging up.

"Thanks Becky" Artie said

"No problem coz I'm just piss you two are leaving me here for year by myself " Princess Rebecca "Becky" Fay Suzan her parents are Duke and Duchess of Jackson and their mother Fay and Artie mother Nancy are sisters. Becky is fifth in line to inherent the throne

"It's just one year Becky then you will be on Atlas with us" Artie said

"Yeah but first I'm stuck in the royal female dorms with some who don't give respect to sovereign royals like us" Becky said

Excelsior is a constitutional monarchy a form of government in which a king or queen acts as Head of State, but the ability to make and pass legislation resides with an elected Parliament, and Prime Mister. A constitutional monarchy also provides stability, continuity and a national focus, as the Head of State remains the same even as governments change. The Sovereign/Monarch governs according to the constitution - that is, according to rules, rather than according to his or her own free will like absolute monarchy.

"I wonder why they separate the commoners form the royal doing the first year?" Tina ask

"Oh that's easy" Becky answered

"You know" Tina and Artie ask at the same time

"Yea my mom told me it's easy to figure out here a clue; What do we all have to do before leaving our room in the morning" Becky said

"Brush our teeth" Artie said making Becky shake her head no

"Clean our rooms" Tina said

"Yes, chores most royals don't have them. The Atlantean know this so to make sure they don't turn commoners into their personal servant they separate them. The dormitories have eight floors the basement has storage lockers, and laundry room. The first floor has a library, study, recreation room, lounge, dorm monitor suite, security desk, and computer room. The second-eighth floor has two bathrooms, two common areas, and nine dorm rooms with eight-ten students in each room. Hasn't aunt Nancy told you about Charm Academy Artie" Becky said

"Just I would be studying my but off" Artie said making them laugh just before the warring bell ring

"We better get to class" Tina said

"See you at lunch" Becky called out walking to her class

"Hey why didn't you tell Becky about the letter?" Artie ask

"I didn't want to get her hopes up just in case I don't get in" Tina said

"I have an idea after school we'll go to your house after you read your acceptance letter we can go to Jelly Bean to celebrity my treat" Artie said as they took their seats

"Deal" Tina said

"Good I'll tell Becky at lunch" Artie said before Mr. Cox begin roll call

XOXOXOXO

Artie just didn't understand sometimes Tina thought. Her father Jeong Chang is an Elite owner of JTC. Tech original from Java, her mother Rhea Cohen is a Professional an Architect at the Green Firm born and raises in Excelsior. When they found out they couldn't have children they put in a request to adopt, but outside family adoption had become a rarity in the pass hundred years. There were people on the request list for ten-fifteen years so when a cousin of Jeong got his girlfriend pregnant the Cohen-Chang went to Java to get Tina. Tina wasn't even born yet but the in family adoption process was quick especial since Tina birth mother family were artist and not high up on the cast level.

Being a daughter of an Elite most people in Excelsior treated her as so, there were still other mostly her classmates who treat her like a lower cast citizen. With getting into Charm would raise her family status in the Elite circle, but Tina parent didn't care about their status they just wanted their happy daughter back. 

Ever since Tina started in Whitman Prep four years ago she has been getting depressed the only people who made her happy are best friends Artie and Becky. Tina also knew getting in would show her classmates that her parents hadn't made mistake adopting her.

XOXOXOXO

After school they all headed to Tina house, Artie told Becky that they needed to pick up a movie from her house before going to Jelly Bean. Once in the house Tine walk timidly to the mail on the hall table Artie was the first to spot the envelop from Charm Academy he pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Becky lets go to the media room and grab the movie Tina needs to put up the mail" Artie said leading Becky away

Tina walk into the living room it took her two minutes to work up the courage to open the letter

" _Dear Tina Jeon Cohen-Change of Excelsior,_

 _Congratulations on your admission to Charm Academy! For nearly 1,000 years, Charm Academy has proudly welcomed new Esquire and Lady-in-Waiting, and we are excited for you to be part of this great tradition. As a member of the Class of 2012, you will join a dynamic student community in a place of endless opportunities. Charm offers an unparalleled setting for the next chapter of your life._

"I GOT IN I GOT IN" Tina scram causing Artie and Becky to rush into the living room

"I told you so" Artie said

"What's going on" Becky ask

"I got into Charm Academy" Tina said

"And this surprise you are we going to Jelly Bean or not the drivers are waiting" Becky said

"Let's go I'll tell my parents tonight" Tina said skipping to the front door

XOXOXOXO

Excelsior Kingdom is Gulf Coastal Plain extends around the Gulf of Mexico in the Southern United States and eastern Mexico. The plains reaches from the Florida Panhandle, southwest Georgia, the southern two thirds of Alabama, over most of Mississippi, western Tennessee and Kentucky, the Missouri Bootheel, eastern and southern Arkansas, all of Louisiana, the southeast corner of Oklahoma, and easternmost Texas in the United States. It continues along the Gulf in northeastern and eastern Mexico, through Tamaulipas and Veracruz to Tabasco and the Yucatán Peninsula on the Bay of Campeche.

AN: Hope you all like Tina, Artie and Becky story.


End file.
